kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Ola
"Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Ola" is the 17th episode of Kaeloo, and the 69th of the series overall. Synopsis When it's winter in Smileyland, Kaeloo decides to teach the viewers various languages, but Stumpy and Mr. Cat aren't being very helpful. Plot It's snowing, and the main four run outside in joy and do various fun activities such as sledding and having snowball fights. Kaeloo then tells the viewers that in today's episode, she will be teaching them "living tongues" (languages that are still spoken in today's world), as Stumpy and Quack Quack find out that their tongues have minds of their own. Kaeloo shows the viewers a Christmas tree, and tells them the words for "Christmas tree" in various languages, asking them to repeat after her, and pauses while staring at the screen so the viewer can repeat (to Stumpy's confusion, as he waves a hand in her face). Mr. Cat shows up and Stumpy asks him if Kaeloo seems okay, when she stops staring at the audience and is about to teach them the Spanish word for "Christmas Tree". Mr. Cat asks whether she is about to teach the viewers all European languages, but she explains that she is only going to teach Spanish, German and English (had this episode been dubbed into English, Kaeloo might have been teaching a different language), and she says it is important to know many languages. Stumpy asks Quack Quack how to say "Merry Christmas" in quacks, but according to Quack Quack, Stumpy is pronouncing it incorrectly. Kaeloo proceeds to say what a bad example Stumpy (who is now picking his nose) is setting for the younger viewers. Mr. Cat asks if he and the others can join her and she agrees with joy. The four start singing a song in different languages, but Stumpy simply blabbers a bunch of nonsense. When asked about this, he claims that it is a language he learned from an old guy, and a flashback is shown of Stumpy acting drunk, which strongly suggests that the "old guy" was drunk. Mr. Cat decides to "translate" a few words: "I am attacking the duck with a chainsaw", by using actions. Kaeloo angrily transforms and yells at Mr. Cat and Stumpy. Mr. Cat starts talking in German, and Stumpy keeps making bad jokes, so Bad Kaeloo slams them into each other. Later, Kaeloo shows up and starts teaching the viewers English, when Stumpy shows up dressed as a Spanish girl. He introduces himself to the viewers as Dolores, and then uses a translator app on his phone to translate it to Spanish. Mr. Cat also shows up, dressed as a Nazi, to Kaeloo's shock and horror. Kaeloo angrily tells Stumpy not to use a translator and then screams at Mr. Cat to take off his Nazi costume. Stumpy starts choking and Mr. Cat correctly guesses that he tried to eat his phone so he could "speak" Spanish. Kaeloo, unable to take it any longer, starts crying, and reminds the three of all the fans they've been let down. She walks away, leaving the other three extremely guilty as they realize that she is right. They then make efforts to properly learn the languages, as Kaeloo, hiding behind a bush, tells the viewers that they will do ansolutely anything for their fans. Later, the gang try singing their song again, and at the end, Kaeloo asks the viewers to repeat after them, to their annoyance. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Ursula Trivia * This is the first time it is shown snowing in Smileyland. * This episode is a parody of the popular children's show Dora the Explorer. * The fourth wall is constantly broken in this episode. * This is the second time Mr. Cat dresses as a Nazi, the first being in "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel". * Mr. Cat is shown to be able to speak German fluently. * Quack Quack knows Croatian, but cannot speak the language because the only thing he can say is "quack". * Even though the episode featured the characters speaking Spanish, the title has the word "ola", which is Portuguese, instead of "hola", which is Spanish. Gallery Crazychainsaw.jpg Snowballfight.jpg Hellohallohola.jpg Stumpyactingdrunk.gif|Stumpy "learning a language" Hellohallohola3.jpg Hellohallohola1.jpg Giftbox.gif LPHHH.JPG Mr. Cat Riding On Log.png Mr. Cat Using Quack Quack's Tongue.png Looking At Kaeloo.png Bad Kaeloo Looking Cranky.png MR CAT!!! STUMPY!!!.png Mr. Cat as a Nazi.png Stumpy Still Picking His Nose.png Bad Kaeloo Choking Stumpy.png Stumpy as Dolores.png Quack Quack Teaching Them Languages.png Screenshot 20191009-080145.png Screenshot 20191007-193722.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes Category:Winter-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character